kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rio Kenzaki
Rio Kenzaki- Primnu [ 剣崎りお - プリムヌ ] is one of the Legend Rider's that Appears in Paradius Tale of a hero he is the Younger brother of Mizu Primnu And Shadow Banjou and is the son of the God Omnis, he is a Half-god like his sister and is the Boyfriend later on Husband of Idol and Precure Makoto Kenzaki-Primnu and is the Legend Rider Kamen Rider Blade [ 仮面ライダーブレイド]. * Childhood, Going to Trump Kingdom and Meeting Makoto, and Transforming into Blade for the first time * Form Brith Rio Grew up with his older sister Mizu both where the son And Daughter of the high God Omnis both where different in there Study's while Mizu Studyed hard Rio offten slacked off in his this lead to Mizu getting on to him Alot, Rio just wanted to have Fun. Both him and Mizu wondered what other world's where like knowing there where tons of places to Explore, Years later while Mizu was sent to an Academy but it was Attacked and hunted While Rio was sent to Trump Kingdom to protect it form danger armed with the Baybuckle He gladly accepted this Mission after Arriving He soon Encountered a Purple Haired Girl named Makoto, Rio introduce himself to her and she welcome's him but she wanted to see how skilled he was in combat and Transforms into Cure Sword wanted to test his gift new power Rio then Transforms into Kamen Rider Blade and the two spared which ended in a tie, the two laugh and became friends Vowing to look after each other. * Encounting The Undead. * As Rio Adjusted to living in Trump Kingdom Makoto thought is was a Good idea to show him around much to Rio's excitement while out The par ￼Square off against a monster called a undead and where both Sirprised there attacks didn't kill it and the Creature Escapes Leaving Rio fustated he trys to find a answer but with no luck, but he soon noticed a glowing card and realized it had a important Role and was immdentaly Attacked by the Same Creature Transforming into Blade Rio quickly overpowered the undead and Seals it into a card and Abotaing it's powers much to Makoto's Shock. * Meeting more Riders, Facing more powerful Undead. * ￼￼'''As More Undead beginning to Show up Makoto and Rio where beginning to have there hands full soon another Rider by the name Garren Arrived to help but soon informed Rio to stay out of his way Angering Makoto, days Later a new Rider appered by the named Chalice arrived to Challenged Rio to a battle to test his skills and was Infered by Garren showing up to kill them both Rio used his powers to send Garren away after a long butal battle and was Attacked by Chalice who Discoved his God powers and was stopped by Cure Sword, soon afterwards Rio gained His Jack form after saveing Makoto form a powerful Undead and seals him away. But the worry's didn't stop there as Kamen Rider leangle appers to try to kill Rio for his power but was Stopped by Makoto. * '''Unlocking King form, Defeating Joker and Confessing his love. * As The Butal Battle's Against The Undead and his so called teammates Makoto tells Rio to go rest and he should see her perform much to his Agreement planning to be Hours Early for Makoto's Show Rio was Attacked by a powerful Undead and was beating by him Stugggles to fight back taking a big Risk Rio used the Evolution card to Upgrade to King form and Destroys the Creature and makes it to Makoto's show soon afterwards. Months go by and more butal battles against The Undead Joker and his Minions reach's the climax as Rio takes on the insane monster himself in a one on one Fight to the death the battle lasted for a whole day but Ultimately Rio Defeats Joker and Seals him forever, on the Eve he was supposed to head home Rio spends the night with Makoto thought the year they spend they Eventually confessed there love for each other and kissed, the next Morning Makoto says her goodbye's and crys but Rio tells her he will Return and leaves. * Getting Captured. * As Rio Adjusted to life back home he quickly Resumes his Study's and training and dose very well he still Remains in contact with his sister, one day Rio was perparing to meet Makoto on Earth but was Attacked by Haru and trys to Fight him but was Ultimately Defeated by him and was inprisoned for the next six years. * Being Rescued and Reunited with Mizu and Makoto. * Six long years passed as Rio's powers was being used for Haru's evil deeds and was earsed form him family's memories, after his encounter with Mizu Haru decided to Release Rio form him and gives him to Captain N to be locked up Forever! But a team of Maki and her brother Evol and her daughter Rio manged to escape and was lead back to where they where staying at and is finally Reunited with Mizu and was later Reunited with Makoto who was overjoyed that he was ok. * Relationships * Mizu Primnu- '''Rio's Other sister They both care about each other due to being the oldest she can be hard mostly when it comes to his Study's but overall She was extremely overjoyed to see her brother again after Six long years * '''Makoto Kenzaki-Primnu- '''Rio's long time Girlfriend they both love and care about each other Makoto is sometimes protective of Rio. * '''Shadow Banjou- '''Shadow is Mizu's dark half and is Rio's sister they both get along well￼ * '''Onimus- '''The high god and Rio and Mizu's father. * * '''Personality * Rio has a joyful Personality he loves to explore new things but he also has a relaxed Personalitiy as well as seen with his Study's. * Powers and Abilities * swordsmanship- 'Rio is quite skilled with a blade and is a expered in combat using blades * '''Dimension Creation- '''Due to being a half god Rio can Create Pocket Dimensions what's in them is up to Rio. * '''Undead sealing- '''useing Specal cards Rio can seal the undead into them. * '''Teleportaion-' This Ability allows Rio to Transport himself to anywhere he wishes. * 'PhaseShifting- '''this power Allows him to go though any object he wants. * '￼￼ * Category:Kamen Rider Paradius